Kim Possible: Reloaded
by Hjadwhukwefyu
Summary: This takes place BEFORE So the Drama. Review if you like. More to come soon. K/R/OC/RU
1. The Agreement

It was an average day in the city of Middletown. That was until Kim Possible a crime fighting teenager got a message from Wade her crime tracker and transportation set-up man.

"What's the sitch?" Kim Possible asked after she answered her kimunicator sitting at her dining room table.

"Drakken is holding someone hostage." Wade said over the line.

"What's their name?" Kim asked getting up from her spot.

"I don't know his name but it must be someone important. Drakken has strung him over an alligator pit!" Wade answered. "So you had better hurry."

"On my way!" She responded starting to run out her front door to go get her friend Ron. "What does he need the kid for?"

"I'm trying to figure that out. Got it. His name is Jacob Simcoe and he is 17 Drakken has kidnapped him because he fought Shego and won." Wade replied 'He must be pretty good then."

"Alright so he defeated Shego that's it?" Kim asked opening the front door.

"Not exactly he forced her to give up the location of Drakkens lair. Once he found out where it is he called the police and got Shego arrested. Once he got to Drakkens lair he tried to defeat Drakken but there were too many henchmen for him to fight off." Wade answered.

"But why did he want to bring in Drakken and Shego?" Kim asked running to Bueno Nacho

"He wanted to bring in Drakken and Shego to become the best hero ever." Wade responded. "You had better hurry."

"On my way!" She responded sprinting even faster towards Bueno Nacho.

At Drakkens Lair

"So Jacob Simcoe you think your all that but you're not! Just because you defeated Shego doesn't mean that you are better than me!" Drakken yelled while standing behind a railing that is placed on the edge of a standing zone which was circularly place around an alligator pit with Jacob Simcoe strung up above it slowly descending.

"Yes it does." Jacob responded with a smirk to which Drakken responded with by dropping him closer to the tank

"No it doesn't!" Drakken responded quickly.

"Hitting a nerve there Drakken am I?" Jacob asked getting ever closer to the snapping alligators below him.

"No!" Drakken yelled almost as soon as Jacob finished his sentence. "I can't be annoyed by a 17 year old!"

"Seems like you can." Jacob said laughing.

"That's it!" Drakken said bringing his finger closer to a button only to be stopped by a loud crashing.

"Stop right there Drakken!" Kim Possible said from an opening in the ceiling which was made by an air vent made by Kim Possible coming from the air ducts.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken yelled dropping his button. "But that's impossible you could have never defeated She- oh yeah that's right."

"WHOA!" Ron yelled when he fell into the room from the hole where the air duct used to be. "Ow."

"Okay this is just great!" Jacob said swinging back and forth while still being tied up. "The "Thinks she's all that" Kim Possible is here to save me?"

"That's right and her friend Ron Stopable is also here to help!" Ron said standing up.

"Great…" Jacob said sarcastically as he grabbed the railing with his feet and then pulled out a pocket knife from his pocket cut the ropes and did a backflip over the railing to face the group. "Now who needs help here Kim? No-one. So just go on and leave."

"hey you can't escape! Guards come quick!" Drakken yelled stomping his feet.

"Don't worry! These guards aren't that-" Kim started before she saw Jacob run towards Drakken tackle him to the ground and pin him.

"Don't need advise toots!" Jacob said standing Drakken up with his arm pinned behind his back. "I got this." With that Jacob ran to the door opened it and ran out still having Drakken in custody.

"Toots?" Kim said getting into a fighting stance.

"Um KP why don't we just leave?" Ron asked.

"Um. I don't know." With that Kim and Ron followed Jacob out the door.

3 minutes later still at Drakkens

"Um. Where is everybody?" One of the guards asked with about 30 standing behind him in the empty room.

At the police station

"Well officer I got him." Jacob said walking Drakken in the room. "Was pretty easy. Just let him feel good by not escaping too quickly." Jacob smirked

"No! I refuse to be taken to jail!" Drakken said squirming.

"Too bad Dr.D." Kim said walking in the police department.

"Ugh what are _**YOU **_doing here Kim? I got this guy all by myself." Jacob asked scoffing.

"All by yourself? I created a diversion so you could escape!" Kim said.

"Um no you didn't. you just happened to arrive when I decided to escape." Jacob responded.

"That's not true!" Ron said walking out from behind Kim. "You couldn't have escaped without us!"

"I **WAS **originally going to grab Drakken by waist with my feet, then flip him over the railing into his death." Jacob said still holding a squirming Drakken. "Can someone please take him away?"

"Um sure!" The officer responded handcuffing Drakken then walking him out of the room.

"Now if you would move out of the way I could get home to sleep then emerge the greatest hero of all time" Jacob said pushing through Kim and Ron.

"No you won't!" Ron said.

"Ron" Kim said as he turned towards her. "He probably is. We tried too many times to defeat Shego once and for all and then all of a sudden Mr. Awesome here comes in and does it like that!" kim said while snapping her fingers when she said "that"

"B-bu-but I was supposed to be the awesomist person at school!" Ron said in a kind of whiny tone.

"Oh well." Jacob said when he finally left the department. Only to pop back in to say "See you at school tomorrow!"

At Middletown High

"I still can't believe Jacob just defeated Shego like that." Ron said to Kim while they were riding Rons bike to school.

"Just let it go!" Jacob said when he ran past them in what he called his victory circle around them for the umpteenth time. "I took out Shego faster than you **EVER **could have!" And with that he ran ahead of them.

"Why did we even let him circle us?" Kim asked Ron.

"Cause he won and we lost." Ron said flatly.

"So?" Kim asked.

"So we lost KP!" Ron said loudly.

"Ron keep it down there is no need to shout about it." Kim said. "Besides no one likes a gloater! Jacob won't get **ANY **recognition I assure."

In the school

"Kinda weird?" Kim said walking to her locker with Ron behind her while all the students followed them with their eyes. "I wonder what that's about." Then Kim opened her locker where Wade was wearing a party hat and had some cake on his table.

"Hey you guys congrats!" Wade said when he saw them.

"On what?" Kim asked

"On defeating Drakken!" Wade said bringing his arms up.

"We didn't defeat him." Kim said getting quieter.

"Well someone on your guys' team did then!" Wade said finally bringing his hands down.

"You don't mean." Kim said shocked.

"Yep! Jacob is now a part of our team! I figured since he could defeat Drakken he could-" Wade said before being interrupted by Jacob walking over to the 3. "And here he is now!"

"That's right Kim. You and me are going to be spending a lot of time together." Jacob said moving closer.

"Oh bug off!" Kim said "I don't like you. You gloat too much. No hero gloats."

"Not unless it's to a fellow hero." Jacob said. "Besides I told the whole school that the _**3**_ of us defeated Drakken. Not only me." Then Jacob smirked.

"Why did you do that?" Ron asked. "I thought you hated us."

"I do dislike you guys a little but I can get over it." Jacob said. "The reason I gave us all the credit was so that Wade would let me on the team. Not only that but I wanted on the team because me and you Kim. We could go far!" Jacob said putting his arm around Kim and sliding his hand in front of their vision.

"Uh no we can't!" Kim said moving away from Jacob. "Besides I only **JUST **met you."

"Not like that you little bundle of hurt." Jacob said. "I mean me and you could defeat the entire worlds evil together and along with Ron we would be **unstoppable**!"

"Unstoppable." Ron repeated day dreaming.

"Alright. It's a deal you can join our team." Kim said putting her hand out for Jacob to shake.

"Deal." Jacob said after laughing and then he shook Kim's hand. "Oh wait. I almost forgot." He said breaking the shake. "Yo Ron!" He shouted breaking ron out of his trance.

"What?" Ron asked slightly annoyed to be out of his dream world where he got all the girls for being famous.

"Were a team man!" Jacob said putting his hand out to shake which Ron shook rather slowly.

"KP you O.K. with this?" Ron asked breaking the shake.

"Yep." Kim responded just before the bell rang.

"Gotta run!" Jacob said before bolting down the hallway.


	2. First Mission

It was 1 week after being part of the possible team when Jacob got his first mission from Wade.

"Alright guys this mission is for Jake more than anything." Wade said.

"Why me?" Jacob asked while leaning against some ones locker that was next to kims.

"Because that's who they requested they get." Wade responded.

"Okay. But why?" Jacob answered then asked.

"I don't know why but you need to go to Bueno Nacho and order a large nacho with extra hot sauce and the cashier should give you your mission with the food." If not then happy eating." Wade said before turning off the screen.

"Okay that was kinda different." Ron said.

"Maybe just a little." Kim said.

"Well I had better get going then." Jacob said moving away from the lockers. "See you guys later!" he yelled as he ran to the exit.

"So you want to get some Bueno Nacho? Ron asked as they headed for the exit of the school as it was the end of the day. "It doesn't matter that Jacobs their does it?"

"I wouldn't think so. So why not?" Kim asked as he opened the door and they left.

At Bueno Nacho

"Hi I would like a large nacho with extra hot sauce please." Jacob said.

"Would you like your mission with that?" The cashier asked sounding a bit familiar to Jacob.

"Yes." Jacob said. "Are you the contact?"

"Yes I am!" The cashier said as he pulled off his mask revealing none other than Drakken. "And instead of giving you your mission on paper I will just tell it to you!"

"Like I didn't see that coming." Jacob said as he rolled his eyes at Drakken's lame attempt to surprise him.

"You're not surprised?" Drakken asked getting a little sad. "But I made sure that the restaurant was empty."

"Big give away." Jacob said "Now what do you want before I return you to jail?"

"I want revenge!" Drakken said

"So sorry. But that's **NEVER **going to happen Drakken." Kim said from the front doors.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken yelled. "But that's impossible! I told the kid that tells you stuff that Jacbo was to come alone!"

"That's right you did. But you probably should have come up with a better spot to attack him then our favorite restaurant." Ron said walking in as well.

"That guy who's name I can't remember is here to!" Drakken said getting a little quite when he said he couldn't remember Ron's name. "Whatever it won't matter! Because while you all were talking I had one of my henchmen shoot a mood changer thingy onto Jacob's neck!"

"You did what!" Kim and Ron shouted at the same time.

"You are going to die Drakken!" Jacob said from besides Drakken.

"Oh yeah?" Drakken said pulling out a little objet that looked like a kimunicator. "I now have control over your emotions!" With that Drakken laughed.

"Ugh. Not **THIS **again." Shego said when she burst through a window. "I thought you ditched that idea when it first happened before you even had the idea to use it for evil?"

"Shego! Do you mind? I am trying to win here!" Drakken said while stomping his feet. "I thought I told you to-" was all Drakken could get out before Jacob kicked him in his face making him drop the control device.

"Not today Drakken!" Jacob said pulling the little bug off his neck dropping it on the ground and smashing it with his foot. "You thought you could win but you were wrong!" Then he picked up the control device and threw it on the ground hard making the screen crack.

"Alright! That's enough talk." Shego said making Jacob look at her. "It's time to fight!" With that she lunged off the table she was standing on and landed in the middle of the dining room.

"Alright then!" Jacob then turned towards her and got into a fighting position. "Come at me." With that Shego ran at him making her hands glow as she ran. When she reached him she punched at him which Jacob ducked under then he stood up punched Shego in the face then kicked her gut making her fall over. "Nice try but I defeated you remember?" With that Jacob kicked her in the face knocking her unconscious. "Now as for Drakken." But when Jacob turned around Kim already had Drakken taken care of by wrapping a rope around his hands and holding him face down.

"So not the drama." Kim said with one foot on Drakkens back in a triumphant pose.

"I see. Now let me call the police." Jacob said as he pulled out his phone dialed 911 and told the police everything from the fake help message to their win. "That seemed a little too easy."

"That's because Shego planted one of those bugs on Kim Possible's neck." Drakken said with an evil grin. "And it looks like Jacob broke the controller making it get stuck on love." Drakken said laughing now.

"But I don't feel any different." Kim said before her face froze. "I think it's because I haven't seen Ron."

"No problem" Jacob said walking over to her. "I see the bug. I got it." Jacob said as he pulled the bug off of her neck and crushed it in his hand. "There nothing to worry about!"

"Good!" Ron said getting out from under a table. "Then we can finally eat."

"Ron Drakken was never going to actually give us food." Jacob said just before one of the henchmen wearing a Bueno Nacho uniform walked up to the counter with food.

"Order up!" He said as he put the food down, and walked back into the kitchen.

"I stand corrected." Jacob said walking over to the food as the police arrived outside. "Good we just wrapped everything up!"

"Uh huh!" Ruffus said popping out of Rons pocket when they sat down.

"Still I think that today went over too easy." Jacob said grabbing the hot sauce. "I mean come on. Compared to what little I've seen of Drakken this is a little too easy. Even for him!"

"Yeah I mean. We didn't even have to break into his lair or anything!" Ron said stuffing his mouth full of chips. "Oh sorry did you want some Jacob?"

"Nah. I got hotsauce." Jacob said just before he opened the packet and poured it into his mouth. "Oh man that's good!"

"Good to know" Kim said looking away awkwardly. "I can't believe I work with these two." She said quietly to herself while looking over at Jacob and Ron doing weird things like Ron shoving 8 chips into his mouth and Jacob drinking 2 hot sauce packets at once.


	3. Hilarity Ensues

**This Chapter will be REALLY long so kick back and relax. **

No more than 6 days after Jacob's first mission strange things started happening to him…

"I'm telling ya! I keep having the same dream! I go to school see Kim and then all of a sudden I am in a pitch black room with pictures of her all over the place and a pink glow around all of them." Jacob said to Ron while they were walking down the hall to Kim's locker.

"I don't know man maybe you should see a chiropractor or something." Ron said to him.

"Ron." Jacob said getting him to look at him. "A chiropractor is someone who works with choirs not dreams!" Jacob said (P.S. I know that's not what a chiropractor does ;))

"Then you should see a doctor man doctors solve all problems." Ron said just before they reached Kim at her locker.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kim asked when they approached her.

"You know choirs and stuff." Jacob said. "And a weird dream I had."

"Really what was it?" Kim asked "Maybe I could help."

"Oh it's nothing" Jacob said.

"It's this dream where Jacob walked into school saw you and-" Ron said before Jacob tripped him from behind.

"It's nothing really!" Jacob said quickly

"But why did Ron say something about me?" Kim asked getting intrigued by his dream.

"Don't worry about it." Jacob said as Ron stood up.

"Ouch that hurt!" Ron whined.

"Get over it!" Jacob said.

"Anyway." Wade said from inside Kim's locker onscreen. "I got news of Drakken escaping from jail with Shego and stealing tons of silver. Forks, knives, spoons, and just about anything with even the smallest amount of silver in it."

"Why?" Jacob asked. "Silver is useless unless he is fighting off vampires."

"Vampires don't exist Jacob." Kim said.

"I don't know what he is using it for but I do know one thing." Wade said "Vampires can't be killed by silver Jacob you're thinking of werewolves."

"Just drop it!" Kim said angrily. "It doesn't matter they don't exist!" Just then a student walked past with fake fangs in his mouth and was wearing a cape just like Dracula.

"They don't exist my a**." Jacob said.

"JACOB!" Kim shouted. "Watch your language."

"Okay mom." Jacob said under his breath.

"What was that?" Kim asked

"Nothing."

"I heard you say something. What was it?"

"I didn't say ANYTHING!"

"Yes you did. What. Was. It?"

"Jeeze Kim just drop it!" With that he walked away from the two only to walk back and say "And vampires exist." Then he ran back where he left to.

"Okay." Ron said as Jacob walked past again.

"Class is this way." He said walking past sticking his tongue out at Kim as he did.

"Even weirder." Ron said.

"That's Jacob for you." Kim said as the bell rang. "Let's get going." With that they walked to class.

At the Classroom

"Why did you guys follow me?" Jacob asked as they walked in the room.

"Um because this is our class too?" Kim half said half asked.

"Oh um right." Jacob said slumping into his chair.

"Smart move." Bonnie said from next to him.

"Hey why don't you just shut the f*** up?" Jacob said to her only to hear "ooh's and ah's" from the class.

"Why don't you just drop dead?" She shot back.

"You know if ugliness was measured in bricks you would be the great wall of China." He finished just as the teacher walked in unfortunately Bonnie kept going.

"Roses are red violets are blue. God made me pretty what happened to you?" She shot at him.

"I was going to give you a nasty look but I see you already had one." Jacob shot back.

"Bonnie Jacob please settle down so we can start-" The teacher tried to instruct before being interrupted.

"You're as useless as the G in lasagna!" Bonnie said with a smirk.

"At least I'm popular." Jacob said ending all of it.

"THAT'S IT!" The teacher shouted "Next person to say anything offensive gets detention." Once the teacher started talking about what the day's lesson was Jacob gave Bonnie piece of paper that said "Hoe" on it.

"Jacob called me a hoe!" Bonnie shouted.

"What I didn't know it was a secret?" Jacob said and asked at the same time.

"Alright Bonnie you have detention and Jacob you need to apologize to Bonnie." The teacher said to which Bonnie smirked.

"Can't I just have detention until graduation instead?" Jacob asked to the snickering of his classmates including Kim.

"No." The teacher said.

"Fine." Jacob said turning to Bonnie. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you can't take the truth!" Jacob said making almost everyone laugh. Everyone except the teacher (who smiled), and Kim.

"That's it just stop altogether we need to get back on track." The teacher said putting everything that happened behind him.

Kim's House That Day

"Jacob you went a little too far." Kim said as they arrived via Jacob walking next to Kim and Ron on Ron's scooter.

"All I want to know is how did you come up with those comebacks?" Ron asked.

"Oh! I just read an insult website every morning before I go to school for instances such as today." Jacob said with a smile.

"Can I have the website?" Ron asked.

"Sure." Jacob said pulling out some paper and a pencil from his backpack. "You do have a computer right?"

"For sure!" Ron said.

"Good." Jacob said as he started writing the address of the site. "And here is one I got from it today." Jacob said writing another few words on the bottom of the page.

"Thanks." Ron said walking into the kitchen with Jacob where Kim already entered.

"So what do you drink Jacob?" Kim asked when he entered Jacob saw 2 cups which meant Kim knew what Ron wanted.

"I got my own drink in my backpack but thanks." Jacob said standing next to the table where Ron and Kim sat. "Besides I drink this rare hard to find drink that you don't have." Jacob said using a face that read "not that you would".

"What is it?" Kim asked as Jacob grabbed a water bottle from his backpack.

"It looks like water." Ron said

"I think we have water." Kim said.

"It's not just water! Its special mountain water found only on Mt. Everest." Jacob said.

"You do realize." Ron said as Jacob started drinking his 'mountain water' "That fish live in water?"

"So?" Jacob asked clearly not getting what Ron was saying.

"Fish _**PEE **_in water dude." Ron said to which Jacob stopped in his spot with his water bottle pressed up against his lips after he took a sip.

"BLEH!" Jacob yelled as he spit out his whole mouthful of water.

"GROSS!" Kim yelled when he did thankfully Jacob spit it out in the sink.

"Sorry." Jacob said.

"At least you aimed for the sink." Kim said.

"I did?" Jacob asked as Kim's mom came in the room followed by the tweebs. "I mean I did." Jacob said nodding his head up and down.

"What happened?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked.

"Oh nothing." Jacob said.

"Then why did I hear Kim shout gross?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked.

"You know. Teen stuff." Jacob said

"What _**KIND **_of teen stuff?" Jim asked

"Boyfriend girlfriend stuff?" Tim asked.

"Who would be dating in here?" Jacob asked. "Kim and Ron!" Jacob said and then busted out laughing.

"That's cold." Ron said from the table where he has been sitting. "I could do way _**BETTER **_then Kim."

"Excuse me?" Kim asked turning around to face Ron. "What did you say?"

"I uh er I said uh…" Ron stuttered as Kim came closer.

"I can see that things are taken care of here." Mrs. Dr. Possible said as she left the room.

"I can see that Ron is in trouble so I am going to go do something completely useless to know about with the tweebs so bye." Jacob said wiggling his fingers as he left the room followed by Jim and Tim.

In the Garage

"So what is this thing?" Jacob asked

"What you asked us for." Jim said

"Yeah it's that clothe remover you asked for." Tim said.

"Wait, wait, wait." Jacob said getting their attention. "I said clothes recolor not remover."

"Oh that makes _**MUCH **_more sense." The tweebs said in unison.

"I thought that sounded a little too perverted for you." Tim said

"Hey Tim! No bad language from you!" Jacob said. "And that sounds just as perverted as me but I can't believe you guys didn't check with me before making it!"

"We just thought that maybe you wanted to humiliate Kim…" Jim started.

"WHAT THE F***'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Jacob yelled fortunately no one inside heard him. "THAT"S WRONG ON SO MANY D*** LEVELS!"

"Calm down!" Tim said.

"Sorry but seriously what the f***'s wrong with you?" Jacob asked.

"Dude you talk about _**OUR **_language." Jim said.

"Whatever now what do we do with it?" Jacob asked.

"Well Kim is just inside…" Tim said

"NO!" Jacob said. "She's your _**SISTER **_dudes."

"So everyone likes a screensaver!" Jim said.

"What the fu-" Jacob started saying before Kim walked in on them.

"What are you guys doing?" Kim asked closing the door.

"We were just making a new machine for Jacob." Tim said

"What is it?" Kim asked

"Why don't you find out?" Jim asked aiming it at Kim.

"NO!" Jacob said swiping the handheld device from his hand and holding it. "I mean she doesn't want to know."

"Yes Jacob. I do want to know." Kim said.

"No you don't." Jacob said going up to her and whispering in her ear. "You _**REALLY **_don't want to know!"

"Why not?" Kim asked as Jacob walked back to the tweebs position.

"Because it was an accident in the first place." Jacob said.

"Oh wait!" Jim said. "It only puts people in their underwear."

"DUDE!" Jacob shouted at them.

"Say what!?" Kim asked backing up.

"Listen it wasn't on purpose." Jacob said.

"Then how did it happen?" Kim asked now fully pressed against the wall.

"I asked for a clothes recolor machine not a remover machine." Jacob said as Kim moved away from the wall.

"Alright so why did you want a recolor machine?" Kim asked.

"Does it really matter? I mean I am going to destroy this thing and then we will never remember this or bring it back up so…" Jacob said

"Good point." Kim said. "But what if we did for some random reason?"

"Then I'll just… Tell you then. Maybe." Jacob said. "Man my life is like a bad book."

"Now." Kim said. "You _**ARE **_actually going to destroy that right?"

"Yes." Jacob said grabbing a hammer from the table. "I will destroy this completely." With that Jacob hit the machine. Or so he thought he actually hit the self-destruct button on the machine. "OH COME ON!"

"You had better get rid of that thing because when it self-destructs." Tim started

"It does what it was made to do." Jim finished

"You mean this thing will." Jacob said before Kim finished.

"Make you in your underwear?"

"Yep." The tweebs replied.

"Now I know why Kim calls you tweebs." Jacob said. "Oh crap! I am still holding it!" With that he threw it at Kim then when it exploded he turned off the lights making it pitch black.

"I can't see!" Jim said

"Me either!" Tim shouted back

"Go now!" Jacob shouted to Kim. "I can see perfectly fine so here's the door!" He said grabbing Kim's hand and placing it on the handle.

"How can you see?" Kim asked as she turned the knob.

"I'll explain later just go!" Jacob said as Kim opened the door and ran up to her room unseen by anyone. "Phew." Jacob said wiping his head and turning on the light.

"How did you see anything man?" Tim asked when they could see.

"I have this weird medical condition called lightus." Jacob said "It didn't even exist until I was born. They even let me name it."

"What does it do to you?" Jim asked

"It makes it so you see in darkness just like you can in daytime. Just like night vision except it isn't green." Jacob explained. "Really good in emergencies." Jacob said as he pulled out a bottle of hot sauce from his back pocket and began to drink like it was some drink that is named choke minus the "e".

"How do you drink that stuff like that?" They asked at the same time.

"Easy. Get your parents to put it in your milk bottle at infancy. Then drink it from there on out." Jacob said taking another swig.

"Cool!" They said in unison.

"What happened to Kim?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked from the doorway. "She said to talk to you boys."

"So looks like you guys have a problem on your hands" Jacob said as he walked out.

"JACOB ASKED US TO MAKE A CLOTHES REMOVER!" They yelled as they ran through the door leading to the outside.

"F***!" Jacob said to himself.

"You what?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked walking from the kitchen.

"PLEASE!" Jacob yelled getting on his knees and praying up to them "I promise I didn't do anything! Just hear me out!"

"Alright what happened from your perspective?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked.

"First of all I walked into the garage with the boys…" (you guys know this story so I'll just skip through it) "Then it all ended here." Jacob said now standing upright and holding his hot sauce which he then took a swig of.

"That sounds pretty far-fetched." Mr. Dr. Possible said.

"It's true!" A voice said from Jacobs pocket. "I have the whole thing recorded. Well the sound I mean!"

"That's Wade." Jacob said pulling out Wades Jakunicator he made for him.

"Thanks. Oh I see you like that never ending bottle of hot sauce I made." Wade said.

"Yeah but play the sound recording." Jacob said.

"Oh right!" Wade said as he started typing on his computer. "Here it is." With that Wade pressed a button and played the whole garage scene. (again I'll skip because you know what happened).

"Well sound doesn't lie." Mr. Dr. Possible said. "Okay Jacob your off the hook."

"Thank god." Jacob said

"For now." Mr. Dr. Possible said before he walked into the kitchen followed by Mrs. Dr. Possible.

"That was close. Thanks Wade." Jacob said.

"No problem." Wade said.

"Do you think he got in trouble?" Jim said as they walked into the living room where Jacob was standing.

"I'm going to have to call you back Wade. Because right now I have to kill some dumba**es. Because everyone knows not to make me angry. Because you won't like me when I'm angry." Jacob said through clenched teeth and with that he dropped his Jakunicator and then grabbed Jim by the collar of his shirt and threw him at the couch. Tim tried to run away but Jacob grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him at Jim knocking them both out.

"Wow." Kim said from the top of the staircase. "Anger makes you strong?"

"Yeah that's how I defeated Shego." Jacob said. "So you alright with what happened?

"I guess but I mean they plotted against me." Kim said.

"Don't they do that anyway?" Jacob asked.

"Shut up you piece of" Kim couldn't finish because the screen went black symbolizing the end of this chapter.

**If you thought this was funny tell me and I will continue to make it funny. Yes I know I need to lay off the profanity a little… Okay I will limit it to like 4 of 5 words per chapter K? Not O.K.? Then just go f*** yourself. (Walks away)**


End file.
